1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to accessing heterogeneous networks and reducing costs by increasing productivity for end-users and system administrators in an enterprise computer environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With sprawling client-server systems growing daily, applications and information are spread across many PC networks, mainframes and minicomputers. In a distributed system environment connected by networks, a user must access many database systems, network systems, operating systems and mainframe applications. To use these systems and applications, the user must issue separate sign-on commands for each specific system or application. Indeed, it is not unusual for a user to encounter ten or more different login sessions during a working shift, and these often are different interfaces with different user id and authentication information, usually passwords. This places the user under a significant burden to remember and maintain this information.
It would be quite beneficial to provide a single sign-on (SSO) tool to enable authorized users to perform one initial sign-on to access a variety of networks, systems and applications. A single sign-on system should provide secure storage of user passwords, support for more than one user password, as well as support for multiple target logon methods. Each of these issues present varying design considerations.
With respect to the first issue, there are multiple approaches to storing and managing passwords. One approach is to use the same password for all accessible systems/applications. This technique may weaken system security, however, because a compromised password in any of the systems or applications compromises the user's privileges on these systems and applications at the same time. Further, different sign-on mechanisms may have their own distinctive password requirements and, thus, it is problematic to use the same password for multiple targets.
Another approach to storing and managing passwords is password-mapping, which refers to using the user's primary password to encrypt all the user's secondary passwords. The encrypted passwords are stored in a local storage space accessible to the user (e.g., a local file, a readable/writable smartcard, and the like). Once the primary password is verified, the local system authentication module obtains the passwords for other sign-on systems and applications by decrypting the mechanism-specific encrypted password with the primary password. The security of this password-mapping scheme assumes that the primary password is the user's strongest password, and it also depends on the security of the local storage for the secondary passwords. If secondary passwords are stored in an untrusted publicly accessible machine, an intruder is provided with opportunities for potential attacks. Although this approach is simple, the password file must be moved from machine to machine by the user to logon to more than one machine.
The target logon alternatives also influence the single sign-on system design. In particular, the method used for storing a user password heavily influences the design of target logon code. It is known to embed passwords in target specific logon scripts. This is how many "homegrown" single sign-on systems work today. This technique is the least extendible design because it ties passwords (and logon target code) to each machine the user uses. It is also hard to maintain passwords in this design because passwords need to be changed both in the applications and in the logon scripts. For a mobile user, the scripts need to be present on all machines the user might use. The overall security of this approach is thus very weak.
Another target logon alternative involves building in all the logon methods for every possible target to which any user may desire to logon. This "hardcoded" approach assumes that all workstations and applications are configured similarly and do not change. Because the logon methods are built into the solution, changes made to the logan methods require changes to the actual solution itself. This approach is costly and also is not very extensible.
These known approaches to secure password storage/management and target logon have yet to provide an adequate single sign-on solution. The present invention addresses and solves this problem.